Hunt
by Dark Eclipse the 13th
Summary: Shikamaru is an escaped subject, from where did he escape? He doesn't know. Time has since then began to warp and he has no clue, why or how is it happening. All he knows is that he is a super being, a mutated subject. And it seems, he wasn't the only one. [NejiShika] [Yaoi] [Slash] [Mature soon]


** E**

**:: time**

Pants.. pants and more running. Huffing and heaving. The day is dark, wolves howl. Continue running. They're chasing after you, they're still looking for you, but they can't find you.. no they can't, you're too fast. But even so, you'll get tired soon, you know you will. But for now, just keep running.

Running, faster now, you can't hear them anymore, but your paranoia is kicking in, you can't rest. No, you can't.

Huffing, heaving, your breath ghosts across your face in white puffs. The night is quiet, you can hear the leaves ruffling and the crickets. Your eyes grow tired, heavy.. you can't stay awake no longer.

* * *

Eyes open, you lay in the midst of the forest, by your calculations, there should be civilization somewhere. You're an escaped 'mentally ill', in tattered white sheets that measly passes off for clothing, for now.

You calm down, pay attention and start walking. Soon you see people, you sneak around, stealing a few bites of food, you didn't think there'd be simple, wooden villages anymore.

How long have you been in there? 5, 6 months? Years maybe? As you continue on, you begin to see familiar concrete-like buildings, in a monotonous landscape. Just like the facility they kept you in. On the brink of insanity, you drafted a well planned escape years ago.. but it all delayed.

You don't know why, but it delayed.

A pounding begins in your head, the side effects of running too much without exercise you suppose. But your body is getting warmer, you grow warmer and warmer, you begin to sweat, and you feel cold at the same time. Your muscles and backbone ache now. You remember you've read about something like this before, the silent murmuring and chattering of scientists and doctors..

The world around you shakes, funny.. But you faint before you remember exactly what. Vaguely, you see a shadow.

* * *

I blinked my eyes open, but the sunlight blinds my eyes for a moment, as I adjust, I can make out the interior of the room. All the tables and walls are stone-concrete, but smooth and modern. The bed sheets are a dull grey, and the arm chair, is a floating pillow.

I looked towards the sun, the windows are ceiling tall slits, about shoulder width I suppose. Then a knock. A man in a white button up, with long navy blue hair tied at the back walked in. Navy blue, that's a weird colour. I guess genes change along with time. But I was stunned, he looked at me with light, lavender eyes.

"I see you are test subject 0910?" The man stated, more than asked.

"I'm a human being, not a test subject." I creased my eyebrows in dissatisfaction.

"Neji. And you are?" The man ignored my statement, or rather, not mention it.

"Shika." My back hurts as I tried to sit up.

"You're in heat." He stated simply. Not even moving or offering an explanation as he pulled the floating pillow over for a seat.

"And you're giving one hell of an explanation." I shuffled the pillows, trying to find comfort. Ultimately giving up. "So, why am I here?"

"By definition of you're in heat, you're attracting people of your kind to hunt you down with your strong gust of bodily hormones ravaging through the streets." He continued on fiddling with his.. flat shiny material. I guess that's their equivalent of a phone now. "Whenever one of your kind gets in heat, you experience body aches everywhere, you feel like the temperature is rising and your blood pump temporarily slows down, increasing percentages of feint."

"Only a person just like you, can sense another in heat." His fiddling stopped.

I'm not feeling feint or warm, nor do I hurt all over my body.

"In order to solve your issues, you mate." Neji stated.

"-huff- I know that, I'm asking how?" I shuffled. I was just stating the obvious today.

"It can happen between a male and a female, a female and a female and vice versa. Once in a while a person with no gender comes up. It happens."

"So you're saying.."

"Yes." Neji looked out the window. "You don't seem uncomfortable with it."

"Do you do this often?" I questioned, laying back down on the pillow.

He stayed silent for a moment. "That was the first."

"Spare me the details." I laid flat on my back, no wonder it hurts so much. Guess that just comes from running into the wild without a plan. I gave a yawn.

"Rest. You have much catching up to do with time." He stepped out and locked the door. As if I would try to escape.

Well aware of my predicament, I laid on my side and drifted into slumber shortly. I didn't know I could sleep this much.

* * *

*knock* *knock* "Shika-san?" a blurred voice echoes. I blinked my eyes open.

"Shika-san, Neji-sama wishes to see you."

I yawned and looked out the window.. funny..it felt like-

The door opened abruptly as Neji barged in. He dropped a suit and bow tie on the foot of my bed.

"Get dressed, my uncle would like to see you." He adjusted his suit and collar appropriately, eyes gazing out the windows.

I supposed my misconception on time could wait.


End file.
